A Past Revisited
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: After her sisters death Piper Evelyn Halliwell makes a life changing decision. This a CharmedHarry Potter Crossover. Full summary inside. Currently in progress. Chapter 6 up! ON HOLD, SEE AUTHOR NOTE ADDED AT END OF CHAPTER 6.
1. Soul Mates?

**A Past Revisited**

Author: Mrs. Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG

Pairing/s: Piper/Ron and later Piper/Leo

Warnings: Mild language

Category: General/Romance

Summary: After her sisters death Piper Evelyn Halliwell makes a life changing decision: to leave her magical life behind and live a normal life as Evelyn Halliwell. But things start to change when she meets Ron Weasley and discovers that he is a wizard. How long can she keep her secret?

A/N: My first Charmed/HP Crossover! Just to make some things clear about this story in general, it is slightly AU for both HP and Charmed. For HP this is going to be set after Ron has graduated from Hogwarts, both Harry and Hermione were killed in the final battle, so he left England and moved to San Francisco. For Charmed this is set after "All Hell Breaks Loose" at the end of season 3, but Prue and Phoebe were injured in the attack and died. Leo is still around but he and Piper aren't in a relationship. They will be later in the story though.

**Chapter 1: Soul Mates?**

Evelyn Halliwell walked into her home, after a long night at P3, a club that she owned in the city of San Francisco. It was well past midnight, by the time she had crossed the bridge and drove into her driveway, and her home although occupied by one other was completely dark.

Swinging open the front door, Evelyn reached for the hallway light and flicked it on. She quickly kicked her shoes off and hurried into the kitchen to see if her fiancé, Ron Weasley had left her any supper. Opening the fridge, she found nothing. Deciding that it was too late to start cooking, Evelyn went up to the room she shared with Ron. It was a small one bedroom house, but it was nice so neither of them minded, they were after all engaged.

She changed into her nightgown noticed by her sleeping fiancé, but as soon as she got into the bed he rolled over and said, "hey sweetie, busy night at the club, eh?"

"Yeah, and to make it even worse, two of my bartenders called in sick!"

"Aw, that's too bad," Ron replied, smiling at her in the darkness.

"I didn't even get to eat dinner! And I see that you never left any for me downstairs," she said.

"Oh yeah, well, Leo came over because he was bored since he didn't have a date for tonight and we ordered pizza," Ron said, "There wasn't any left."

"Alright then, I guess that's a good reason."

"Why don't you go downstairs and cook something, dear?"

Evelyn opened her mouth as if to say no and then changed her mind, "Ok, I will. Care to join me for a late night Valentine's dinner?"

"I'd love to," Ron responded and jumped out of the bed. Together they went to the kitchen and as Evelyn was starting to cook some chicken and rice, Ron said, "you know, Leo and I were talking about the wedding and I was wondering if there was anyway to see if we are soul mates or not."

"Why would it matter?" Evelyn asked, somewhat harshly.

"I don't know," Ron answered, with his head bowed. "Anyway, I came across this spell that will send your spirit to a past life to see if we're together and if we are that means we are soul mates." Evelyn placed the chicken and rice dish in the oven and sat down beside Ron at the table. Reaching for a piece of paper on the counter by the phone Ron grabbed it, folded it and handed it her to read.

She the paper and examined the spell that was written on it:

_Remove the chains of time and space_

_And make my spirit soar_

_Let these mortal arms embrace_

_The life that haunts before_

Evelyn let a gasp escape her lips as she read. "What? What is it, sweetie?" Ron asked nervously.

"Where did you get this spell!" she asked, sharply.

"Ev, honey, calm down. Leo gave it to me," he replied.

"Right, sorry," Evelyn said, she knew where Leo had gotten the spell. But what she couldn't figure out is why he would go back there after so long, she made a mental note to talk to Leo tomorrow about it.

Wanting something to do she went to check on the chicken; thankfully it looked like it was done. Evelyn pulled it out and placed it on the table.

Dinner was silent, although Ron could tell that she was uneasy about something. He thought about asking her, but figured that she wasn't going to give him answer. She certainly was a mysterious woman. Somehow she knew about magic and everything that had to do with it, but she also showed no signs of any magical powers; Ron was astonished at this, but decided not to question her about this matter either. If she wanted to tell him then she would, and he will have to wait until she was ready.

"Well, I'm going off the bed, it is after all almost one-thirty in the morning," Evelyn said, putting her dishes in the dishwasher. "Will you clean up for me?"

"Of course, I'll be up as soon as I'm done." She left the kitchen and climbed the stairs for the second time that night. Crawling into bed, she hoped that she could convince Ron not to cast that spell, because if he did, she would have a lot of explaining to do.

**A/N: **For those of you wondering, no, Piper will not be called Evelyn for the entire story. In fact she might go back to Piper in the next chapter. Sorry the first chapter is so short. I intend on making the next one longer. It should be up in a few days. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. A Secret No Longer

**Chapter 2: A Secret No Longer**

**First of all, responses to my two reviewers!**

_**Charmedchickeva**_: Don't worry Piper's name will not be Evelyn for long, and I gave her that middle name. Because I don't remember her middle name ever being mentioned in the shows. Glad you liked it though!

_**Lady Maraduer**_: Again with the whole Piper's name being Piper again. And as I promised before she will be with Leo soon, within a few chapters.

Evelyn woke in the early morning sunlight that was streaming through the bedroom window. She turned over and found Ron lying wide awake beside her. "Morning, dear," he said.

"Morning," she replied, "ready to get up?"

He yawned, "actually, it's still quite early, so I think I'll sleep some more."

"Alright, then, I'll go and make us some breakfast," she smiled as she jumped out of bed and went toward the door.

"Hey, Ev?" Ron called.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, would you like to cast the spell with me later on?"

"Um Ron, I don't think you should cast it at all."

"Why?"

"Because I think it would be better if I didn't know if we are soul mates or not," Evelyn looked a little uneasy as she said this, but he ignored it.

"Well I think I'm going to cast it," he told her.

"Alright you do that then." She closed the door with a soft click. Evelyn practically ran down the stairs, glad that he had decided to sleep in. had to find that spell before it was cast.

When she entered the kitchen, she found to her great surprise, Leo sitting with his back turned to her. "Morning, Piper," Leo said, turning around.

"Leo, what are you doing here this early in the morning?" she moved over to him and whispering added, "And I do not wish to be called by my first name while my fiancé is in the house."

"Ah, I see you're still hiding your past from him," Leo said.

"Yeah well, he's going to find out soon enough, especially since you gave Ron that spell last night!"

"Hey, don't worry, its not like you can't tell him not to cast that spell."

"Oh come on, Leo! You know Ron isn't that persuasive!" she was getting a bit annoyed at her old friend.

"You can't keep running from the past, Piper."

She took a seat at the table, sighed and pushed her hair off her face.

"Maybe not, but I can deny it."

"How?"

"By getting rid of the spell." At that moment the phone rang. Evelyn ran over and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Ev?" she heard P3's head manager on the other end.

"Yes, hello Mark. What can I do for you this lovely morning?"

"I was wondering if you could come into work."

"Um, maybe, why" she asked, slowly.

"The girls called in sick again" he replied.

"Alright" Evelyn replied"I'll be right over."

"Ok, see you in a few" Mark hung up the phone.

She too hung it up and then turned back to Leo"look, Leo, I have to get over to the club. I'll see you later, ok"

"Yeah, bye" he said and orbed out in swirl of bright light. Evelyn ran through the kitchen and to the doorway, where she grabbed her keys and left.

What she didn't notice on the way through the house was her fiancé sitting at the top of the stairs. Ron Weasley had heard every word that had been said in the kitchen that morning. Now her secret was a secret no longer.

It was now late afternoon, and Evelyn had been working all day at her club, at the moment she was just finishing the inventory. "Mark!" she called.

"Yes?" came his reply.

"How's the gin?" she asked, wondering if she needed to order more.

"Um, it looks like we have enough to do us for tonight, but we'll need a whole new order by tomorrow." He walked over to her. "Almost done?"

"Done!" she said, putting the pen down on the clipboard and taking the paper off it. "Today's what? Tuesday?"

"Yeah," he replied, "the company only ships on Wednesday's right?"

"Yes, I'll have to fax this to them and pray that they get it in time," Evelyn said and hurried off towards the doors, "I'll see you later." She told Mark as she left.

As soon as she faxed the order, Evelyn decided to spend the rest of the afternoon at home, on her couch with a good book. She hoped Ron wasn't home; she didn't want to deal with him at the moment.

When she opened the door, she knew right away that he wasn't there; throwing her keys down on the kitchen table, Evelyn grabbed a cold bottle of water out of the fridge and went up the stairs to her room to get a book. She decided to read up in her room instead and settled down on her bed.

She was about two pages into the third chapter of her book when suddenly a voice behind her made her jump. "Afternoon, Piper Halliwell."

She froze, hoping that it wasn't who it sounded like. Slowly, very slowly she looked up from her book and found, not to her surprise, Ron standing in the doorway. She sighed, and sat up. "How did you find out?"

"I was listening to you and Leo talk this morning," he replied, simply.

"You were eavesdropping on us!"

"Sorry, but I came down to see if you wanted any help with breakfast and I heard you talking to someone, Leo I saw and he was calling you Piper."

"Yes, well, that is my name too."

"It is?"

"Evelyn is my middle name, I changed to it, when," she paused wondering if she should tell him about her sisters. "When I encountered a life changing experience."

"And what was that?" he asked.

"Cast that spell and you'll find out," she said.

Ron went over to his dresser and pulled the spell out of the top drawer, "if I do cast it, how far back will it take me?"

"Probably somewhere between 1920 and 1950, it's hard to say exactly."

"But, Piper," he paused, not thinking about what he had just called her. "May I call you Piper now?" she nodded and he continued. "That's a time frame of 30 years!"

"Yeah, well you don't always get what you want out of spells like these."

"Not to mention you weren't even alive then!"

"Yes, I was," she said, "well, maybe not as I am now, but it will be my past life self."

"And things happened exactly back then as they do now?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but remember you can't change the past. Many bad things could happen if you do."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

Piper hesitated, thought 'Ah, screw it' and said, "I was once a witch, Ron. And a very powerful one at that. Have you ever heard of the Charmed Ones?"

**A/N:** In the next chapter: Piper might start to cheat on Ron, can youguess with who?


	3. The Charmed Ones

**A/N: **Sorry I know its been like a week since I last updated, but I had alot of essays to do for school, which I've finished so now I have more time to write.

**Chapter 3: The Charmed Ones**

Ron stood, shocked for a second before gradually opening his mouth, "yes," was the first word that came out. He hesitated and then continued, muttering more to himself than to her, "but that can't be…the Charmed Ones were destroyed…" his voice faded as he realized something. Ron's eyes went wide as he stared at her.

"Three years ago," Piper finished the sentence for him. "Its-"

"Around the same time we met," he said.

"Now do you believe me?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ron replied, "it's all so complicated."

Piper sighed, put her book aside and said, "Would you like to talk over dinner?"

"Fine, but a restaurant isn't really the ideal place to talk about this is it?"

"No, what I meant is I'll cook something downstairs." He nodded and turned to walk down the stairs, she followed. Once in the kitchen, she pulled some food out of the freezer and set it on the counter to thaw.

Ron watched her as she came over to the table and sat down across from him. "You never mentioned that you had any sisters," he declared.

"No, I didn't," Piper admitted and paused for a second. "Just out of curiosity, how'd you know about the Charmed Ones?"

"When the Power of Three was broken, it made headlines throughout the wizarding world," he told her.

"And what exactly did those headlines say?"

"Only that two of the Charmed Ones had been murdered and the third was missing and presumed dead," he shrugged.

"Did it mention who or what killed us?"

"No, but every one knows it was Lord Voldemort. He's really the only one that was strong enough to try it and succeed," Ron paused, Piper never responded. "It was him that killed your sisters, right?"

Finally she nodded and turned her head away from him. "What I don't understand is why? Why, did he go after Prue and Phoebe first, when it should've been me!"

"Piper, you can't blame yourself for their deaths, it wasn't your fault," Ron soothed.

"It wasn't my fault! Come on, Ron! We both know that the reason the papers wrote that I was missing and presumed dead, is because when he killed them, I ran away," she stopped here for a moment; the tears in her shiny eyes threatening to fall. "I ran from my old life, my magical life. I stripped myself of my powers and moved out of the manor, all I ever wanted was a normal life; I had that until you came along and then I found out that you're a wizard and now everything's changed."

"What happened to your old home? Is it still there?"

"I'm not sure if it's still there or not. I haven't set foot in it in about three years. Not since Leo closed it up," again Piper paused. "We thought of selling it. But we didn't think people would buy it if they knew two people were murdered there."

"No, I guess not," he said. "Is that why you recognized the spell?"

"Yes, in fact, we cast it once. That's why I was suspicious of where you got it from. The only people who would have access to it would be me and Leo."

"Why did you cast it?"

"It's not important. What I need to know is if you're going to cast it or not," Piper got up from the chair and went over to the counter, where the beef that she had set out was almost thawed.

"Yes, I think I will," he said, Ron was determined to found out everything he could about her; even if it meant doing it in their past life. After all, things play out the same way back then as they do now, at least according to her they do.

"Then you must realize that you are only there to observe what happens, not change it. Understand?" Piper was very serious about this, she hoped she had come across that way to Ron, whom at the moment she was very annoyed with.

"Of course," he didn't sound convinced to her. And with that he hurried up to their room.

"Ron! Wait! What about dinner?"

"Oh, just invite Leo or someone," he replied not even turning around to look at her.

"LEO!" Piper called, he orbed in immediately.

"What?" he saw the look on her face and knew something was wrong. "Has something happened?"

"Ron was listening to our conversation this morning," she sighed, "he just made me tell him everything."

"Oh, Piper," Leo gave her a hug. It's been along time since she felt those arms embrace her, it felt different than when Ron hugged her. It was almost as if Leo's love for her was still there, and suddenly hers for Ron was gone.

"Leo, I'm sure how to tell you this, but I think I'm still in love with you," still in his arms she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Piper, I will tell you this: I never stopped loving you." He too looked deep into her emerald green eyes. As if it was natural their heads moved closer to each others and finally their lips met in a long awaited soft kiss. As they broke apart, Leo smiled shyly, looked away and said, "Sorry."

"Don't be," she replied and kissed him again. This time when they broke apart she removed the engagement ring from her left ring finger and placed it in a drawer.

Leo looked at her in disbelief, "Piper, what are you doing!"

"Leo, I told you. I don't love Ron anymore," she paused and looked him straight in the eyes. "It's you I love." They kissed once more before Piper said, "come on, we need to stop Ron from casting that spell." And together they ran up to the bedroom.


	4. A Past Revisited

**A/N:** Ya, ya, I know, so if you're kill me for not updating for like a month, then go ahead, because I deserve it. I'm so sorry!

**Chapter 4: A Past Revisited**

The instant Ron reached the bedroom he pulled out the spell and sitting on the bed he read it, "_Remove the chains of time and space. And make my spirit soar. Let these mortal arms embrace, the life that haunts before._" Immediately, his soul left him and his body fell lifeless onto the bed.

Not seconds later, Piper and Leo burst through the door. "Damn," Piper muttered turning away from the lifeless body of her ex-fiancé.

**PAST**

Ron was caught in a whirlwind of time; when it finally stopped and he steadied himself, he looked around for anything to indicate what year he was in.

He stood on the sidewalk of a residential street in what appeared to be early 1940's San Francisco. Ron looked across the street and saw a beautiful red brick house. He had seen it before, in his present life, only it was boarded up and vacant. Gradually, he crossed the road and moved toward the manor. As Ron approached the door he could hear voices inside of both people he knew and didn't. He recognized Piper and Leo's voices, there were three others which he didn't. Instead of going inside the house he just moved around to a window where he could see in.

"Phoebe, Paige, go and check the Book of Shadows and see you can find any information on this Lord Voldemort," Piper called, up the stairs. "Prue! Get down here now! We have a warlock to vanquish. Leo, what can you tell me about him?"

Ron moved so he could get a better look at Leo, who was standing in front of Piper. So, I know who Phoebe and Prue are, but who is this Paige? He thought to himself.

"Well, I know only what the Elders would tell me," Leo sighed, "which is that Lord Voldemort is a very powerful wizard who has lived for centuries in Europe killing thousands of witches and wizards. No one was able to put to a stop to him and now he's come to kill the Charmed Ones."

"Yes, but I don't think he counted on their being four of us," Piper replied.

Four! Ron thought, so this Paige was another sister?

"Which means he'd have to kill at least two of us to end the Power of Three forever," Piper continued, she paused for a second. "Did the Elders say whether or not we even have the power to destroy him?" Prue came down the stairs followed by Paige and Phoebe, carrying the Book of Shadows.

Ron got a glimpse of the sisters Piper had kept hidden deep inside herself for so long.

Leo never answered; he just turned to the three sisters coming toward them and said, "What did you find?"

"Not much more than what you already told us," Paige said.

"But we did find this," Phoebe said, pointing to the end of the paragraph. Prue leaned in to read it.

"Voldemort's powers are among some the world has never seen before. It is not known if the power exists to destroy him or not," she read, and then looked at Piper. "Does that answer your question?" Piper didn't say anything, just sighed and walked into the kitchen.

Phoebe groaned and turned to Leo, "what do we do?"

"Well, you should be prepared for almost anything. I suggest making potions and maybe you or Paige could write a Power of Three spell. I mean we got four witches and a white lighter, we should be able to come up with something to vanquish this guy."

"What about Piper?" Paige asked.

"I'll help her with the potions," Prue offered.

"Good, then Paige and I will go and work on that spell," Phoebe said.

"Leo, you go and see if the Elders have anymore information, preferably when he plans on attacking," Prue instructed. And then everyone went their separate ways; Leo orbed out, Phoebe and Paige took the book back up to the attic to work on the spell and Prue went to find Piper in the kitchen.

Ron moved around outside looking for the kitchen window, praying that it was low enough so he could see in, but not be seen. He found it, and hid in a nearby bush where he could still see inside.

Piper was standing over the sink, drinking deeply from a cup of cold water. "Piper," Prue approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, Leo suggested that we make some potions. Paige and Phoebe are working on a Power of Three spell upstairs."

"Where is Leo?" Piper set the cup in the sink and turned around.

"He went to ask the Elders if they have an idea when Voldemort might attack."

"Oh," Piper replied, moving over to cabinet where all their potion ingredients were kept. She opened it and started pulling out things. "Maybe we should try a power stripping potion, it might work. Even if it doesn't strip him completely of his powers, it might weaken him enough so that a spell will work."

"It's worth a try," Prue said, taking the ingredients Piper was handing her and putting them on the table. She pulled out the mortar and a small bowl. Piper measured the ingredients out and Prue mixed them together. Finally they put it all in a pot on the stove with water in it and stirred it for a few minutes.

Paige and Phoebe walked in a few seconds later. "We've got the spell," Phoebe said.

"How's that potion coming along?" Paige asked moving over to the stove, where Prue was grabbing the vials to put the finished potion into.

Outside a noise at the front of the house startled Ron. Slowly, he left the bush and crept around to the front lawn. What he saw was the last little bit of a black robe sweep through the door. Ron didn't need to see a face to know who it was; very quietly Ron slipped through the door behind the robed figure and into the beautiful home.

"It's ready," Prue replied.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"NO!" Everything happened in blur to the four sisters watching the scene before them. A young red haired man jumped out of no where in front of the curse that was meant to kill one of them. Without time to react to what had happened, Prue immediately threw the potion at Lord Voldemort. He screamed only for a second, but long enough for Paige to pull out the spell.

All four sisters read the spell, "_In this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power. Halliwell witches stand strong beside us; vanquish this evil from time and space_." Voldemort screamed once more and blew into a million pieces, finally vanquished.

"Oh, my God!" Phoebe said, rushed to the young man's side.

"LEO!" Piper yelled for her husband, hoping that he could save the red-head that had graciously saved their lives.

Leo orbed in, "what?" All four sisters looked once more at where the unidentified man lay. His body was gone.

**END PAST**

In the present Piper and Leo sat on the bed waiting for Ron to wake up. She had gone back to reading while Leo was looking out the window. "What the hell!" said a voice. Piper looked up to find three people standing before her that she hadn't seen in three years.

**A/N:** Yay, it's March Break! That means I have all day, all week to write and I want to finish this story before I go back to school. So look for the next chapter in a day or two.


	5. What Have You Done!

**Chapter 5: What Have You Done!**

"Where am I?" Paige asked, she was unaware of her two dead sisters standing beside her. "Piper?" She turned and saw Prue and Phoebe standing there. "Oh my God!"

Piper slowly stood, tears in her eyes, as moved toward her sisters. All four embraced, Prue and Phoebe not saying a word, they looked completely stunned. "Piper, what's going on, where are we?" Prue asked, stepping back.

Paige moved closer to Piper and asked, "What did you do to bring them back? I remember we tried everything we could and we couldn't."

"Bring us back!" Phoebe inquired.

"Ok, we want an explanation, now!" Prue demanded of her two sisters. Paige looked at Piper and backed away, shaking her head.

"I don't know how this could've happened," Piper stated. "It's not possible." She paused, "is it?" She looked to Leo, who had been watching the scene unfold before his eyes.

"What's not possible?" Phoebe said, "I don't remember anything after being attacked by Lord Voldemort."

"Neither do I," Prue admitted.

"What do you last remember, Paige?" Leo asked her.

"I was in my apartment making myself a sandwich, and the next thing I knew I was here." Prue and Phoebe looked at her like she was crazy or something.

Piper knew what she had to do. She had no choice but to tell her sisters that they had been killed by Voldemort, when he attacked them three years ago. She sighed and started talking, "Prue, Phoebe, listen to me. You two were killed trying to defeat Voldemort three years ago. Paige and I moved out of the manor a week after you're funerals. And now somehow you've come back from the dead."

"What!" Prue and Phoebe said in unison. "We're not dead, we would've known if we were."

"It's true," Paige said, "I watched you two die and Piper nearly died herself."

"But what I can't figure out is how you've managed to return to us, with no memory whatsoever of being dead. It's like it never even happened," Piper said. Leo suddenly looked at her like she had said something that was completely right about what brought Prue and Phoebe back.

"Wait, a minute," he said, everyone looked at him. "What if it never _did_ happen?"

"Don't be ridiculous, honey," Piper said, "I saw for my self that they did in fact die." Paige nodded her head, indicating that she had too.

"No, I mean it," Leo insisted. "What if," he indicated Ron lying on the bed. "He changed the past and in doing so caused Prue and Phoebe to never have died. That would explain why they have no memory of dieing or being dead."

"Leo you said yourself that the past _cannot_ be changed," Piper told him.

"No, what I said was that you cannot change your _own_ past. You can still change anyone else's past."

"But that still doesn't make sense, it is Ron's past."

"Not necessarily. Which means that you couldn't be-" Leo was cut off by Piper.

"Soul mates." She sat down on the corner of the bed; she was the only one still standing.

"So, if that is what happened, then does that mean that Lord Voldemort is back too?" Paige asked.

Piper shook her head, "I don't think so, because Phoebe and Prue were killed by him. Nothing would've stopped him from attacking us, even in the past. The only thing that makes sense is it that-" she got up and moved to the other side of the bed where the unconscious Ron still lay. She put a finger on his neck to feel for a pulse; not surprisingly, she didn't find one. Piper looked up, sadness on her face, "he sacrificed himself to save us."

"But why?" Prue asked moving over to her sister.

"Maybe because he found out that you two weren't soul motes," Phoebe suggested.

"No," Leo said, "I think that he found out that we're soul mates." Piper looked at Leo surprised.

"How do you know?" she whispered, she was crying for Ron.

"Because White Lighters do know a thing or two about the past lives of their charges," he smiled and took her in his arms.

"This is too much for me to handle in a day," Piper sobbed.

"I know sweetie," Leo soothed. "Why don't you just lie down for a while, I'll set some places for your sisters to sleep on tonight, and see what I can do with Ron's body. Then we can sort this all out in the morning. Ok?"

Piper nodded, and closed her eyes, letting her final tears fall onto the pillow as a deep sleep took over her.

"What should we do?" Prue asked.

"Nothing at the moment, just leave her be," Leo said, "come on, lets go downstairs." Prue, Phoebe and Paige had a lot of questions they wanted to ask, but they figured that right now wasn't the right time, so they just went downstairs with him. "You guys hungry? I think Piper left some meat out that I can cook." They nodded and sat down at the table, Paige however didn't.

"Um, Leo?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm go and get some things from my apartment that I need to spend the night with. I'll be right back, I promise."

"Ok." She orbed out. "Prue? Phoebe? I know you two aren't much cooks, but could you watch these burgers and flip them when they need to be. I'm going to go and see what I can with Ron."

"Sure," They both said, and rose out of their chairs.

It wasn't long before Paige and Leo returned. Piper hadn't come down, so they just left her alone. By the time they had finished eating dinner, it was getting close to midnight and the four decided to call it a night. They went to bed wondering what tomorrow would bring them.


	6. Reconstituting The Charmed Ones

**Chapter 6: Reconstituting The Charmed Ones**

It was late morning before anyone in the house woke. Phoebe, Prue, and Paige were the first ones because nothing stopped the hot sun from beaming through the open windows. "Morning," Prue smiled as Phoebe and Paige walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," they answered.

"Piper and Leo not up yet?"

"No, I didn't expect them to be, though," Paige said, "it's a lot for them to handle, it's a lot for even me to handle." As soon as she finished talking, Piper and Leo both walked in, fully dressed unlike the others. "Hey, you ok, Piper?"

Piper sighed and leaned on the counter, "I guess, I mean it's a lot to take in. But I think I'm okay with the fact that my ex-fiancé gave up his own life to make mine better."

"Mm, maybe he thought that since you too weren't meant to be that it was best to give all the blessings he could. Ron no doubt knew what he was doing when he saved you four," Leo told her.

"Yeah, probably," Piper replied, "Leo, is it possible, that if they never died, that The Power of Three still exists?"

"I don't know, because in your and Paige's past it was broken three years ago. But in Prue and Phoebe's past it wasn't, so I have no idea."

"Well, there's only one way to figure it out," Phoebe said, and took her shoe off her foot. "Now when I throw it into the air, I want you to try and freeze it Piper. If it works then we know that we still have The Power of Three." Piper was doubtful, she watched as Phoebe threw the shoe into the air, brought her hands up and tried to freeze it in midair. Nothing happened. The shoe bounced off a chair and hit the floor.

"It's gone," Piper simply stated.

"Well, there has to be a way to bring it back!" Prue said, grabbing the shoe off the floor and shoving it into Phoebe's arms.

Piper's eyes suddenly went wide as she realized what she had done, "oh no," she said, "I must have banished our Charmed powers when I banished my witch powers."

"Wait a minute, you did what!" Phoebe said.

Piper looked to Paige for some help. Paige sighed and started talking, "after your funeral, Piper and I decided that it was best that we banish our witch powers, so that demons wouldn't come looking for us, to finish off the last of The Charmed Ones," she paused. "It wasn't our intention on banishing The Power of Three though."

Prue stood up and moved over to Piper, "maybe, you didn't."

"What?" Paige, Phoebe, and Piper asked.

"What if you just set our powers free?" Prue said, at that the others started listening more closely. "Phoebe, what was that spell that you cast that brought us our powers in the first place?"

"I don't know, I would have to see it in The Book of Shadows," she replied.

Prue turned to Piper, "you still have The Book of Shadows, don't you?"

"Um, yes, but not in this house. It's still in the manor, I locked it in the trunk that Phoebe found it in and then had Leo close the house up. It should still be there, I think," Piper said, a little uneasily.

"Well, then all we have to do is go back to the manor and get it out of the trunk and cast the spell," Prue said.

"Prue…" Piper said.

"What?" Prue retorted, "Wither you like it nor not, Piper, you're going to have to return to the manor. What choice do we have?"

Piper shook her head, "everything I ever had with that home was taken away from me, and now you just expect me to act like I want to move back in!"

"What are you talking about, honey?" Phoebe asked.

"All I ever wanted was just to live happily with my sisters in the house we grew up in, powers or no powers, and that was taken away from me when you two were killed," Piper cried.

"Oh, Piper, we had no idea," Prue said, rubbing her back. "Still we should go and get the book, because if the Underworld gets word that the Charmed Ones are back, we'd be defenseless without our powers."

"Can we even get our powers back?" Phoebe asked.

"It's worth a try," Leo said, "There might even be a way for all four of you to get Charmed powers."

"What!" Prue said, "Leo, that's never been possible."

"Well, it's not totally crazy," Paige said, "I mean, maybe I didn't get any Charmed powers because I wasn't in the house at the time Phoebe cast the spell."

"Besides, even if we could give Paige powers, the spell is only written for 'we sisters three' not four," Piper told them.

"Still it's worth it, if you can get 'the Power of Four' then you guys would be almost invincible, just imagine all the power you would have," Leo stated. "No demon would even try to kill you."

"Oh, all right!" Piper said, defeated. "But the next time this happens, remember I wasn't the one that was interested in reconstituting the Charmed Ones." She rolled her eyes and headed to the door. "Well, are you guys coming or not?" Everyone followed her out the door.

"How are we getting there?" Prue asked.

"I don't know, but we'd better get to the manor fast, before someone notices that we have two dead people following us," Paige said.

"I don't think you need to worry about that," Leo said, "Since the past was changed, it's like they never even died."

"Oh, of course," Paige said. "Still we might want to orb there."

"Good idea," Phoebe piped in. She turned around and went back into the house. "Probably best to orb from inside the house, make sure no one sees us."

"Right," everyone replied trailing in behind her.

"All right, Leo," Piper said, "you can orb me and Paige can orb Phoebe and Prue." She then took hold of her lover's hand and they orbed out of the house, quickly followed by Prue, Phoebe, and Paige.

A/N: I'm putting this story on hold until further notice. I'm having severe writers block regarding this story. Seems how it was based on an unfinished dream. There will probably be one or two more chapters to this. I will most likely finish this before I post another story.


End file.
